To study the relationship among abnormalities in CNS-pituitary-adrenal axis regulation and reduced REM latency shown on sleep EEG in depressed subjects and normal controls using ACTH or CRF stimulation and dexamethasone suppression tests. To test the hypothesis that cholinergic and serotonergic antagonists have less effect on these tests in the depressed.